Sweet Daughter of Darkness
by Ninn1218
Summary: Taken under the care of Zeus when she is taken from her home at age ten, blind Daisy Mae Johnson is one of the most powerful demigods alive. When she arrives at Camp Half-Blood at age twelve, she befriends Percy Jackson and is involved in the major prophecies. Will she stay loyal to Olympus like she swore? Or will she be influenced by her mother to join the dark side?
1. Ch 1

**A/N: ****_Heya, guys! My name is Owl, and it's kinda the first time I've ever written a story to go out to the public. I'm honestly sooo excited to begin this fanfiction! I'm kinda weird when it comes to my favorite series; Percy Jackson. Like seriously, I'm obsessed. I'm obsessive over the pairing Percabeth. Cutest couple ever by the way.. Oh dear sweet lord Aether. I'm getting off topic. Well, gotta get on with the story!_**

**The PJO and the HoO series belong to Rick Riordan with the exception of my own unique character, Daisy Mae Johnson. Oh and guys... Apparently you might not like this story...because of a guy named Percy Jackson. You'll find out. Eventually.**

Ch. 1

Daisy Mae opened her eyes grumpily to the world, her long, curly dark hair splayed across her pillow. She portrayed the vision of absolute boredom and peace. Her flawed face peered out of her darkened room, pale gray eyes focused on rather nothing. Daisy's fingers felt her way out of her room on pure instinctual habit, dancing lightly across the tan walls of the wing she was in.

The girl's body was average-sized, but she was a bit smaller than the average female woman. She was growing into her curves, making her seem like the most desirable young woman at her own age. With tan skin and a nearly flawless face, she seemed like "perfection" to some people's eyes. Her long, lush hair hung in black, perfect ringlets at her side, her pale eyes glittering coldly across the hall. Daisy kinda gave off the vibes as a "blind, helpless, little girl."

"Daisy? You out there, sweet-heart?" her father called worriedly out of his study, his white-haired head poking out of his study. Her father, Maximus Johnson, ran his own company. He was large for his size, and had the body women screamed for. His hair was white, but you could still see some streaks of blonde in it. Max's eyes were the absolute definition of a "leaf-green."

"Yes, Papa." Daisy Mae said innocently, batting her eyelashes at her father cutely.

"Oh, you poor thing! Let's get you something to eat. Papa's gonna make you some breakfast, 'kay dear?" Max fretted over his daughter, his leaf-green eyes wide in anxiety. Oh and one more thing; he absolutely adored his little girl and would do anything for her.

"Okay, Papa." Daisy Mae said quietly, and grasped onto her father's hand almost eagerly, as if derived from the touch of her smooth-skinned father. In turn, Daisy adored him.

"What do you want for breakfast dear?" he asked, ruffling his daughter's hair happily.

"Uh.." Daisy stammered slightly, unsure of what to answer with.

"Oh, let's make you some pancakes, bacon, and eggs!" Max exclaimed fervently with happiness.

As they roamed the halls toward the kitchen, Daisy's pale, blind eyes scanning joylessly across the beautiful house. Or mansion, as her father might have said.

Max was extremely proud of his house, having custom-designed it himself. It was a big house too. With a log-cabin look, and the fact it was deep in the wilderness, he loved it. On the inside at the very top, there was a big gold chandelier, with a wooden fence surrounding it. All made out of beautiful, hemlock wood, it was almost literally the house of a woodsy person's dreams.

Daisy Mae craned her head lightly, her pale eyes rounding in alarm. With her exceptional hearing, she could hear the doorbell ring from all the way where she was. Up the stairs, and to the right of the maids' rooms, was a big wooden door.

"Papa, there's someone at the door." the ten-year old worriedly tugged at her father's sleeve, her pale gray eyes round.

"Okay, dear. I'll be back." he said lovingly, placing a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of his beautiful little girl.

Shoveling down the pancakes, she hurried after her father, black night gown swishing along her legs. Relying on touch to lead her to the door, she appeared behind her father like a ghost.

"- Sir, I can't do that. No! She's just a little gir -" Maximus froze in the middle of an argument with a dark, lithe figure.

"Papa? Who's that?" Daisy Mae asked quietly, small, timid voice quivering with fear.

"Darling, go to your room and get dressed. I'll pack your things. I'm sorry dear, but you have to be leaving me for the summer." Max said quietly, his voice fervent with fear.

"W – whaaat?" Daisy froze, and instantly, tears flooding her eyes.

"Go!" her father said sharply. Daisy stiffened, her eyes widening. Her Papa _never _yelled at her. Hurrying along the corridor, she burst into her room, blind eyes swiveling across the room. Feeling shakily for her wardrobe, she pulled the doors open and grabbed the nearest dress she could feel.

Pulling her nightgown off, she slipped into her dress, and tied the dark gray sash in the back. The dress itself was pretty; it was knee-length and a traveling dress, clad in black. It had long sleeves, the sleeves ending with a point in the middle of the back of her hand. Daisy pulled on a pair of black flats hurriedly, unaware of the clothes she was wearing.

Suddenly, a hand yanked on hers, and Daisy let loose a startled screech. Struggling against the grip, with fear building in her, the girl tried to get loose. Stomping on her captor's foot in terror, the girl blindly flailed in front of her, slamming face first into a wall.

"L – leave me alone, you – you _creep_!" she let out a wail.

"Daisy Mae Johnson!" a stern voice said in her ears. "_Language_!"

"Ohhh.." a low, moaning sound came out of her, her face twisting in horror and shame. "P – Papa, I'm sooorry.." A soft hiccup escaped her, her expression one of grief and longing.

"It's okay, baby girl. It's okay." he soothed quietly, dragging a suitcase behind him.

"P – Papa... why can't I stay with you?" she asked timidly. Max's face twisted in sorrow.

"It's for your own safety." he said quietly.

"W – why?" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she placed a small hand on his face.

"Oh, Daisy..." Max murmured, embracing his daughter tightly. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Daisy was pulled out of his grip by a strong arm. Max glanced tearfully down at his daughter, her innocent gray eyes wide with terror and confusion.

"I'm sorry." the person, who's voice he recognized as Zeus, glanced at him regretfully. "She will be safe in my care. I promise."

"No!" Max shouted at him, his eyes wide with the pain of losing his daughter. "Swear! Swear it on the Styx, Zee! Swear it!" he cried.

"I, Zeus, ruler of Olympus and the god of Lightning, swear on the Styx that Daisy Mae Johnson will be safe under my care. She won't be harmed under my watch." he swore, shaking lightly under the glare of the son of both Hermes and Athena. No, he wasn't immortal. Max was a highly intelligent demigod, with more god blood in his veins than mortal.

"Keep her _safe_." Max insisted.

"I will."

"D-Daddy? Where is this man taking me?" Daisy's blind, wide eyes were the picture of innocence as she glanced upwards from the position she was in. She had been stuck in the god's arms, unable to move for the past few minutes.

"Somewhere safe, baby girl." he soothed, his hand tucking a strand of curls behind her ears. The girl trembled at the touch, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Go. Go. I can't stand it anymore. Take her." Max finally sobbed, and tore his face away from his daughter's stricken expression in Zeus' arms.

"Yes, sir." Zeus said quietly, placing a hand on the suitcase and disappearing in a flash of light, the last thing being seen was Daisy's stricken features.


	2. Ch 2

**A/N: ****_Hello again! I actually have two reviews now! Thanks for the support, you two! _**

**_KappaSigma13, your PJO story is amazing thus far. I honestly don't think I'm that good of a writer anyways~ Thanks a bunch though!_**

_**Goodorevilangel-yourchoice, thanks a bunch~**_

_**Moo. Anywayyys, I do not own PJO, HoO. They are RR's property except for the plotline and my own character. It's also somehow my fault if everything seems out of character.**_

"Haahahaahaa!" a twelve year old girl whizzed around the palace of Zeus, her father speeding after her with an expression of horror.

"And this becomes suddenly my fault when I bless her." he gasped, sweat pouring down his face. "Get back here!"

"No no no no no!" Daisy-Mae shrieked happily, her eyes glittering with triumph. "You can't catch meee~"

"Get back here, you little twerp!" Zeus was fanning himself maddeningly, his eyes sparking with laughter.

"Never never never!" the black haired girl cackled madly, her blue, seeing eyes laughed up at her father's face.

"Why was it suddenly _my _decision that I gave you back your sight?" he sighed heavily.

"Dunno dunno dunno." Daisy-Mae's lips twitched up into what was quickly becoming a Zeus-ified smirk.

_What have I done? I take her in when she's ten, doesn't speak for three months... And two days after she finally speaks, she turns into a mini-me. _He thought with a muffled groan. "You're so annoying.." he muttered finally.

"It's my job." she grinned manically up at Zeus.

"Of course it is, dear. Go get packed." the king god suddenly chimed cheerfully, and he ruffled Daisy's black pixie-cut hair.

"Okay~" Daisy said with a cute grin, her freckles crinkling against her nose and eyes as she darted off quickly.

"She's gonna be the death of me someday.." he mumbled.

"Let's go, let's go, let's gooo!" five minutes later, Daisy catapulted herself out of her room and on to Zeus' shoulders. He grunted in surprise and grinned when she ruffled his hair fondly. Too bad the girl had to go to Camp Half - Blood already. She was twelve, and extremely exuberant. "Hera, we're leaving!" he called over his shoulder, and grinned evilly when a frying pan came flying out of the kitchen.

"Ooooh, mommy's maaaad!" Daisy-Mae cackled evilly, and raised her own miniature frying pan, her now sky-blue eyes glittering threateningly at him.

"Don't hit me!" he yelped, and flashed them out of his home, Daisy hanging on to his shoulders once again.

"We're here! We're here!" Daisy cried joyfully, hugging the ground with a crazy expression on her face. At the same moment, a boy came out of the big blue house, which was set where they were currently standing. A big pine tree was off to their left several hundred yards away, as was a volleyball court to the side of the big house. Her eyes were round in awe as she took in the beautiful scenery. "_This _is camp?" she gasped excitedly and practically flung herself over the border.

The boy, who was walking towards a set of cabins in the middle of the camp, paused as he saw the two. His sea-green eyes rounded dramatically at the sight of Zeus and he dropped into a sudden deep bow. "Lord Zeus. A pleasure to see you here. Who's she?" the boy said respectfully, his eyes sliding over me. He was quite tall, with unruly black hair and vivid sea-green eyes. He had a tan, which unfortunately, showed his muscles. He seemed to be about Daisy-Mae's age, which was currently twelve.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson." Zeus said with warmth, which kind of shocked me. He was never that warm to other demi-gods like me. "This is my adopted daughter Daisy-Mae Johnson."

"Adopted?" Perseus asked, bewildered.

"Yes, child of the sea. Her mother has faded." Zeus spoke half the truth, his face slightly tinging pink at the lie. A corner of his mouth twitched, like it always did when he was about to deliver bad news. "Unfortunately for Daisy here, her mother was a primordial. That is all I'm allowed to say at the moment."

"Wh-? A _prim_-" Perseus was immediately shut up, due to the courtesy of Daisy when she slapped him.

"Shhh! We don't want too many people to know. Unfortunately, my father has decided to trust you whole-heartedly. I wouldn't take this lightly, Perseus Jackson." she hissed angrily, her blue eyes darkening to black as they began to pulse with power.

"Hey!" he began to protest angrily. "I don't like the use of my full name. Call me Percy if you insist."

"No." The corner of Daisy's eyes began to twitch as her body began to crackle with dark lightning. "I _will _call you Perseus or _boy _if I have to." Daisy's eyes quickly widened when she saw a black and gold bracelet on his wrist. There was an hourglass on it, and it pulsed with energy as she saw it. "And I won't tell about your current betrayal, _boy_." she hissed again, this time angrier.

"How-" he began, but Daisy slapped him again, much to Zeus' amusement.

"Shhh! Do you want _everyone_ to know?" she hissed angrily.

"S-sorry, milady."

"Enough with that bullshit." she grumbled.

"Daisy! Language!" Zeus chided gently.

"Sorry, Dad. You know I hate being called 'Lady Daisy' or 'milady'." Daisy groaned, rubbing her face.

"Hmmm.. See ya around you two. And be_have_ please. For the love of Olympus, will you two just make up and kiss already!" Zeus muttered, then rose to a growl as the two glared at each other. Apparently, the last ten words was the wrong thing to say. They both stiffened, and aimed their icy glares towards the ruler of Olympus. He flinched at the glares and muttered, "Okay okay I'll go." Before he left, he snapped his fingers and a lightning bolt thundered over Daisy's head. She didn't even flinch, still glaring murderously at Percy.

When the conch shell blew for the campfire, Zeus flashed out and the two grudgingly made a shaky truce between them. It was gonna be a long day, especially when the skies darkened and the seas began to thrash. Someone was mad. And it seemed very... obvious who were arguing. The problem was, what they were arguing over?

**A/N: _Hahaha! Who wants to take a guess who took two important symbols of power? And at who's gonna be on the quest? It seems pretty obvious who's going and who were blamed. Just who's gonna be the third member? It'll come out soon. Trust me. /evil cackle._**


End file.
